


An odd project.

by Javanut123



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javanut123/pseuds/Javanut123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can create achievement guides for anyone hunting after achievements!" exclaimed Gavin, which caused Ray's eyes to widen in surprise before he nodded.<br/>"Yeah! But what do we call ourselves?" asked Gavin.<br/>A brown haired teen with a bright and brand-new tattoo on his arm spoke up finally and quietly, "Achievement Hunter."<br/>Gavin and Ray nodded. "Yes!"<br/>A moment later, a red-haired and slightly bearded senior walked up to the group and glared at them. "Hey, motherfuckers, which one of you stole my bike helmet?"<br/>Ray would stare at the newcomer in surprise while Gavin glared back.<br/>"Jack, why would we touch your stupid bike?" Gavin said snidely before being knocked hard onto his ass by Jack Pattilo's large fist.<br/>"Dont touch it again you sonofabitch." Jack says in annoyance before striding away, leaving an awestruck Ray and a surprised and concerned Geoff next to Gavin.'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	An odd project.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...I do not ever let anyone see my writings as a principle, but thanks to a friend, I got talked into it. Thanks Scar. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the short-on-purpose chapter of this story. If I get enough positive feedback and more convincing from a certain friend, I'll continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...I do not ever let anyone see my writings as a principle, but thanks to a friend, I got talked into it. Thanks Scar. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the short-on-purpose chapter of this story. If I get enough positive feedback and more convincing from a certain friend I'll continue.

The annoying and loud sound of a school bell clanging echoed through the Austin City High School, signaling all the students to pack up and leave for the day. A tall, skinny, brown-haired teen looks up at the ceiling and sighs, wishing that school would continue. Two lockers over, a brown and curly-haired teen closes the book he had been reading for most of the day with a silent nod to himself to make note of the page number he was up to in the book. The two teens pick up their bags from inside their lockers, shut the lockers, and walk down the same staircase, knowing but uncaring that the other was right next to them. The black-haired teen walked down a connecting hallway at the bottom of the stairs while the curly-haired teen walked directly out of the back door and to his car, happy to be done with the day. The black-haired teen walks to the other side of the school and up the second set of stairs with his destination in mind. The black-haired teen hurries quickly up the stairs and once he gets to the top, he runs headfirst into a lanky blonde-haired exchange student. The student lands on his bum but stands up quickly and extends his hand to the black-haired teen.  
"Ray," the student says in a very thick British accent, "Watch where you're going when you aren't paying attention to...wait what?"  
Ray chuckles as he is helped up from his sitting position right next to the stairs. "Gavin, are you incapable of making a complete thought? Anyways, I am glad I found you, because you have to come to class also." and with that Ray ran around an annoyed but chuckling Gavin and headed to his social studies class to talk to the teacher after school.  
Gavin stands still for a moment then leaps into a run after him in the direction of the class.  
The "five after" bell rings just as the two students skid on the carpet into the class doorway. The bearded and brown-haired teacher looks at the two teens with a glare. "Punctual." he says, still glaring.  
"Mr. Burnie," Gavin begins, "what did you want to talk to us about?"  
"Well, Mr. Free, both you and Mr. Narvaez Jr. here are failing my class. You need extra credit in order to pass." Mr Burnie says, going back to doing paperwork.  
"Sir? We are failing?" Ray asks nervously.  
"Are you daft Mr. Narvaez Jr.? Yes, y'all' are." says Burnie.  
"How the hell are we supposed to get extra credit now? It is almost summer break!" Gavin exclaims.  
"Well, Mr. Free, I have an assignment for you." Burnie says.  
"What?" both Gavin and Ray ask.  
"You must create some sort of company, group, whatever you want to call it, and have a product that people are to enjoy, whether it is a monetary product, or physical product, et cetera." says Burnie as he continue writing on his clipboard and flipping through tests and papers.  
"Okay..When do you want us to do this?" asks Ray.  
"You two may get started as soon as you leave my office. I wish for the group and product to be ready by the end of the school year before the last day, so that I may grade you." answers Burnie in a monotone voice.  
"Okay Mr. Burns. We'll get started." said Ray as he moved towards the door.  
"Wait you two." commanded Mr. Burnie.  
'Yes sir?" they both ask.  
"Tell Mr. Ramsey about this when you next see him. He is also failing and will be part of your group," Mr Burnie continues dismissively, "Now go."  
As the two teens walk out they see a dark brown-haired teen leaning against the wall silently right next to the door. The teen nods to them and straightens.  
"You heard Geoff?" asks Gavin.  
Geoff nods and stretches his tattooed arms.  
Ray looks at the two as he closes Mr. Burnie's door and asks softly "What are we gonna do?"  
Gavin looked over at Ray and spoke in hopes of answering the other teen's question.  
"We must do something extracurricular in order to pass our social studies class...," Gavin paused, making sure Geoff was paying attention by looking at him and waving his hand in front of Geoff's face which snapped him out of a vacant and thoughtful stare. "Mr. Burnie wanted us to create some sort of group with a product, but what can you and I do that people would enjoy? My only skills are playing video games and commentary."  
Ray looked thoughtful as he spoke, "I am pretty good at playing video games too, after all," Ray paused and grinned while looking at Gavin then spoke again, "Just look at my gamer score Gavin. I chase achievements."  
Gavin suddenly started hopping up and down with an excited look on his face which only made Ray puzzled. "What?" asked Ray.  
"We can create achievement guides for anyone hunting after achievements!" exclaimed Gavin, which caused Ray's eyes to widen in surprise before he nodded.  
"Yeah! But what do we call ourselves?" asked Gavin.  
The brown-haired teen with a bright and brand-new tattoo on his arm spoke up finally and quietly, "Achievement Hunter."  
Gavin and Ray nodded. "Yes! Geoff you are a genius!" exclaimed Ray as he looked at the tattooed upperclassman. Geoff would then smile lightly and shake his head. A moment later, a red-haired and slightly bearded senior walked up to the group and glared at them.  
"Hey, motherfuckers, which one of you stole my bike helmet?" Ray would stare at the newcomer in surprise while Gavin almost visibly bristled.  
"Jack, why would we touch your stupid bike?" Gavin said snidely before being knocked hard and fast onto his ass by Jack Pattilo's large fist. "Dont touch it again you sonofabitch." Jack says in annoyance before striding away, leaving an awestruck Ray and a surprised and concerned Geoff next to Gavin. Gavin held his now bleeding nose and spat in disgust.  
"Stupid prick." Gavin states. "Well, he was obviously annoyed Gavin." said Ray as he knelt down beside the exchange student.  
"So? I hope he gets hit with a cow." said Gavin as he stood up with the help of Geoff while Ray began laughing hard from Gavin's none too witty comment.  
"Well dudes," began Geoff, "we had better get started...Give me your phone numbers so that we can keep in contact out of school." Gavin and Ray nodded then Gavin pulled out a piece of scrap paper from his pocket and Ray pulled out a pen. They both wrote their numbers down on the scrap paper and handed it to Geoff.  
"Bye Gavin and Geoff!" exclaimed Ray as he walked away from the group. Geoff and Gavin would wave at the retreating figure of Ray before turning to one another.  
"Well, I'd better get going." said Gavin with a smile to Geoff. "See ya later bud." said Geoff and he began to walk in the direction Ray headed.  
Gavin would smile and walk around the corner to go to the door but instead ran into a very solid Matt Hullum. " _Principal Hullum...Shit."_ thought Gavin.  
 "Mr. Free. I see you've been fighting. See me in my office." said Principal Matt Hullum.  
"Yes Sir.." said Gavin in a resigned voice as he trudged after the principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
